


Young Again

by cavlarycaptain



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Billy thinks the world is ending, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Steve thinks Billy is a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 13:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavlarycaptain/pseuds/cavlarycaptain
Summary: They were watching some god awful soap opera when it happened. Billy’s head was resting on Steve’s lap and Steve was running his fingers through Billy’s hair. That’s when Steve spotted it.“You’ve got a gray hair.”





	Young Again

**Author's Note:**

> So I saw this prompt and thought I would have a little fun with it.  
> Enjoy :)

They were watching some god awful soap opera when it happened. Billy’s head was resting on Steve’s lap and Steve was running his fingers through Billy’s hair. That’s when Steve spotted it.

“You’ve got a gray.” Steve says offhandedly, thinking nothing of it. He continues to run his fingers through Billy’s hair, but stops suddenly when he feels Billy tense beneath his hand.

“I’ve got a what?” Billy says, sounding stunned. “What did you just say?”

“You’ve got a gray hair,” Steve says, “right here.” He pulls lightly at the strand and Billy shoots up from his position.

“No, no, no, no,” Billy says, running to the bathroom of their shared apartment, shuffling through the drawers when he finally reaches it. “No, this can’t be.” He eventually finds another mirror and poses himself so he can see what Steve’s talking about.

“There it is,” Billy says, eyes wide. “in all of it’s infamous glory.”

“Infamous seems like a bit of a stretch, don’t you think babe?” Steve asks, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, watching Billy come to terms with his single, lone, gray hair. “We’re the only ones who know about it.”

“Steve, my best years are behind me,” Billy says, setting the mirror down slowly atop the sink. Steve rolls his eyes and joins Billy in the reflection of the mirror, standing behind him.

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit overdramatic?” Steve says, going to wrap his arms around Billy’s stomach but is abruptly stopped when Billy storms out of the bathroom. Steve reluctantly follows him, wondering If he wants to feed into Billy’s hyperbolic reaction. He decides it’s better than watching more of the Young and the Restless.

“I don’t even have a will written up Steve,” Billy says while he frantically paces around the living room. “There’s so many things I haven’t been able to do, Steven!” Billy says, pausing midstep. “Oh my god, I just called you Steven, like some old librarian that’s been living in her home town since she was seven.”

“My mom calls me Steven,” Steve says from the couch. 

“Exactly!” Billy says.

“Okay, ouch,” Steve says, slightly hurt by the unprompted attack on his mom. He decides to let it slide, seeing that Billy is suffering a quarter life crisis after all. “Please be sure to not let her know how you feel when you see her at Christmas.” 

“If I survive until then!” Billy says as he begins to frantically pace around the living room once again.

“Billy, you’re 23, I have a feeling we’re going to be spending many, many more Christmases together.” Steve says, eyes following Billy as he paces across the room.

“I should have known something was up when I found myself enjoying this stuff,” Billy says disgustedly, pointing at the the screen that’s currently playing The Young and the Restless.

“Wait, you _like_ this stuff?”Steve says, eyes widening.

“Apparently!” Billy says, throwing his arms up in the air, “I’m wasting away right before your very eyes, Steve.” Billy says as he doesn’t sit, but basically throws his body on the couch next to Steve.

“Billy, I’m older than you,” Steve reminds Billy, hoping that will ease some of Billy’s hysterics. Shockingly, it doesn’t.

“Then why didn’t you tell me about the inevitability of old age?” Billy says, staring up at Steve, blue eyes wide. “Oh my god, how is this going to affect our sex life?”

“Okay that’s it,” Steve says as he stands up from his spot on the couch and grabs Billy’s hand. He drags Billy with him into the bathroom and tells him to sit down on the toilet.

“We’re taking care of this right now.” He shuffles through the drawers, much like Billy did before, until he finds what he needs.

“Here we are.” Steve says, pulling out a pair of tweezers. He stands over Billy, looking for the single, lone, gray hair until he finally finds it.

“Ouch.” Billy says when he feels a slight pinch come from the top of his head.He looks up at Steve and sees that he’s plucked the gray hair.

“And just like that,” Steve says, dropping the hair in the trash can. “you’re young again.”

Billy stares at Steve, the tweezers, the trash can and then back to Steve. He thinks about how he’s been acting for the last couple of minutes. “I,” Billy starts, looking down at the ground, “I might have overreacted a bit.”

“Oh you think?” Steve says, putting the tweezers back in the drawer.

“You’re mom’s a lovely woman.” Billy says, and Steve rolls his eyes again, this time in lovesick manner. 

“I’m glad you seem to think so.” Steve says, arms crossed across his chest. 

“And I guess it’s normal that I don’t have a will written up at 23.” Billy says, slowly thinking about everything that’s he’s said during his little tirade. He thinks about acknowledging how he said he loved day time soap operas but realizes that he may, in fact, love them. 

“Probably won’t be seen as normal for another 30 years, babe.” Steve jokes. Billy looks up at Steve with those wide blue eyes again. 

“I’m sorry for overreacting.” Billy says and Steve can’t help but smile. 

“I know babe,” Steve says as he grabs Billy’s hand yet again. He pulls him up and starts leading him towards their bedroom. “Now, what was this about our sex life?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I really really wanted to try writing a more light hearted one shot because I've given you guys nothing but angst riddled writings and I don't know, do you like it? I've never written light hearted one shots before so feedback would be great appreciated. I had a lot of fun writing this so maybe I'll try it again hahah.
> 
> If you haven't yet, feel free to check out my chapter fic [Where Angels Fear to Tread](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081780). It's a 1960s au and I'm having so much fun writing it. It'll probably be the only writing I'll focus on for a little while because it's kind of a slow burn.
> 
> Feel free to send requests, prompts or ideas to my [Tumblr](https://cavlarycvptain.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
